finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon
is a dungeon RPG for the Wii, and retains a gameplay similar to Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2. It was released in Japan on December 13, 2007, and in the US on July 8, 2008. A port to the Nintendo DS was also released, though as of yet only in Japan. Story Throughout the story, Chocobo learns of a mysterious creature dubbed "The Destroyer", who almost destroyed all of Lostime. Later in the story, it is revealed that The Destroyer is actually the beast of darkness, and was sealed away years ago. When it was sealed away by the oracles, the three Guardian Beasts created the Bell of Oblivion in order to relieve Lostime of its pain, and then sealed all of Memoria away from the rest of the world. The story begins with Chocobo and Cid entering the Tower in the Sands searching for a valuable treasure known as Timeless Power. Upon reaching the top, they discover that Irma and Volg have just taken the treasure, but suddenly the gem mysteriously teleports them to the town of Lostime, the capitol of the long lost country of Memoria. When the clocktower bell rang, Cid suddenly loses his memory. Mayor Gale explains to Chocobo that whenever the bell rings, anyone who hears it will lose their memories. Later, Chocobo and Cid are "rescued" by a White Mage named Shirma, who then takes them to a farm that she lives on with her aunt Stella. That night, the entire town is incapable of using its fire. Then, something falls out of the sky. When Chocobo and Shirma go to investigate, it is revealed to be an egg. The egg then hatches into a baby boy named Raffaello, who has the strange ability to create dungeons out of people's memories. After restoring Mayor Gale's memories, they return to the farm to restore Cid's memories, in which they succeed. The next day, Chocobo meets Freja, the town blacksmith, who has just recently lost her memory. After restoring her memories, the town regains its use of fire, and Chocobo sees Raffaello at the town mines, where a large, bird-shaped door has appeared. Chocobo enters the dungeon and halfway through, Freja remembers that she is the Oracle of Fire. At the bottom of the dungeon, Chocobo battles Phoenix, the beast of fire, who he defeats and then enters the fire shrine, where he sees Raffaello has mysteriously grown to a young boy. The next day, while running an errand for Stella, Chocobo and Shirma discover that the water in the town's fountain has turned stinky and murky. While continuing the errand, he then meets Meja who, after Chocobo restores her memory, is revealed to be the Oracle of Water, which causes the water to become clear. Then Raffaello causes a giant statue of Leviathan which leads down deep into the depths of the ocean. At the ocean floor, Chocobo defeats the real Leviathan and then proceeds into the water shrine, where Raffaello has become older once again. At the farmhouse, Raffaello explains that he feels something evil inside him, and runs away. Shirma chases after him, and suddenly collapses. As this happens, the light in the sky suddenly disappears. Stella tells Shirma to rest, but she say that if she goes to sleep, she will have a recurring nightmare. After going to sleep, Chocobo enters the nightmare and defeats it. Afterward, Freja informs the others that the sun has disappeared, and suggests that the Oracle of Light is losing its power. Then, Chocobo finds Raffaello at the town piazza and is able to cheer him up. Back at the farmhouse, Shirma has another nightmare. After Chocobo completes it, Shirma remembers that she is the Oracle of Light and that she has a sister named Croma. After light returns to Lostime, Cid had just finished an airship he has been working on, but it is missing a power source. At this time, Volg enters the garage, as he is searching for Irma, but has an idea of where she might be, and then leads Chocobo to a strange woman named Amouri. After he restores her memories, it is revealed that Amouri is really Irma, who has lost her memory, and then insists that she be left alone. Afterward, Raffaello is able to open the door to the clocktower and enter it, and Chocobo follows after. About halfway up the tower, Chocobo encounters Croma, who after a battle informs him that Raffaello is not on Chocobo's side, which he does not believe. At the top of the tower, Chocobo battles Alexander, the beast of light, and then enters the shrine of light with Raffaello now restored to his adult form. At the top of the tower, Raffaello is able to return Lostime's memories. At this time, Croma appears and informs everyone that Raffaello is actually The Destroyer of legend, the Guardian Beast of Darkness. Assuming a nightmarish form of himself, Raffaello reveals that Timeless Power was a crystal meant to set of events in order for an ideal pawn to break the the seal. After turning Croma in energy and absorbing her, Raffaello retreats into the Floating Fortress to complete his resurrection. Chocobo is able to chase after him in Cid's airship with Timeless Power as its energy source. As Chocobo enters the fortress, the good Raffaello attempts to fight off the Destroyer's hold over him. Once Chocobo arrives, the Destroyer takes complete control and overwhelms Chocobo until he receive the Oracles' powers and defeats the Destroyer in his true form. With the Destroyer destroyed, Memoria returns to the rest of the world and the Floating Fortress begins to crumble. Chocobo is saved by Cid's airship piloted by Raffaello, now free of his previous self and as a human child with Croma by his side. As of now, all is at peace, the town has been renamed Foundtime, and Rafaello leaves to parts unknown to atone for his actions. Gameplay Gameplay takes place in randomly created labyrinths filled with lurking monsters and items waiting to be found. The more famous monsters of Final Fantasy, such as Ifrit, Behemoth, Tonberry, and others, make appearances as bosses that Chocobo must fight and defeat in order to save the memories of the residents. In the Japanese version, there is a boss named Belial-V, named after the Japanese gaming magazine V-Jump. Characters *Chocobo - The main character of the game. Travels with Cid as Treasure Hunters. *Cid - Legendary Treasure Hunter with Chocobo as his companion. Wears a western garb complete with western hat adorned with a feather. Once he aims for a treasure, Cid is determined to obtain it using his various inventions. *Raffaello - A mysterious young boy who suddenly appears at the town of Lostime. A green-haired boy with blue feathers growing on his back. He has the ability to open a passageway to the Labyrinth of Memories. *Shirma - A White Mage determined to save the residents from "the memory thief". A gentle and kind-hearted person who also worries a lot, yet in troubled times a very strong and virtuous character. *Stella - Shirma's aunt. She had raised Shirma since young and treats her lovingly like her own child. Afraid that Shirma might forget her memories, Stella moves away to the town edge to avoid them from hearing the sound of the "Bell of Forgetfulness" at the town center which erases a person's memory. *Dungeon Hero X - This masked Moogle already made an appearance in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. *Mayor Gale - mayor of the City. *Freja - The resident blacksmith of the Lostime. *Meja - A waitress in the local cafe. *Irma - Chocobo's rival Treasure Hunter, who travels with her trusty companion black Chocobo Volg. *Croma - A hostile Black Mage who frequently warns Chocobo of the dangers waiting for him. Knows the connection between Raffaello and the forgotten memories. Music As with other Chocobo series, the soundtrack uses music from other Final Fantasy series, most notably battle themes. There are also some unreleased tracks that can only be heard in the game: #"Memoir" - "Keeper of Time" from Final Fantasy IX #"Sealed Memories" - "The Book of Sealings (Sealed Book)" from Final Fantasy V #"Chain of Sorrows" - "The Nightmare Begins" from Final Fantasy VII #"Beginning" - "Living Forest" from Final Fantasy III #"Memories of Priests" - "Fear" from Final Fantasy VIII #"Guardian of Flame 2" - "Cursed Earth" from Final Fantasy V #"Guardian of Water 1" - "Dungeon" from Final Fantasy II #"Guardian of Light 2" - "Crystal Tower" from Final Fantasy III #"Guardian of Darkness" - "Attack" from Final Fantasy IX #"Unfulfilled Promise" - "An Unforgettable Face" from Final Fantasy IX #"Theme of the Floating Continent" - "Place of Memory" from Final Fantasy IX #"Mysterious Black Mage" - "Premonition" from Final Fantasy VIII #"In the Church" - "Doga and Unei's Mansion" from Final Fantasy III #"Pop-up Duel Title" - "ODEKA ke Chocobo" from Final Fantasy VIII #"Pop-up Duel Menu"" - "Racing Chocobos - Place Your Bets" from Final Fantasy VII #"Deck Select" - "Battle de Chocobo " from Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Nintendo DS version A Nintendo DS remake of the game was released as シドとチョコボの不思議なダンジョン 時忘れの迷宮 DS+ (Shido to Chokobo no Fushigi na Danjon Toki Wasure no Meikyū DS+, lit. "Cid and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon: Labyrinth of Forgotten Time DS+") on October 30th, 2008. The game includes a new storyline revolving around the character Cid, and introduces one new Job. The Job was determined by popular vote on Square-Enix's members section. No American or European release has been confirmed as of now. Packaging artwork External Links *[http://www.chocobo.com/tokiwasure Official Japanese site] *[http://na.square-enix.com/fffcd/ Official North American site] *Official Japanese Chocobo Portal de:Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon es:Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon ja:チョコボの不思議なダンジョン 時忘れの迷宮 Category:Chocobo Series